


I'm So Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CroTuna<br/>Cronus starts college only to discover his high school crush (and his scary best friend) go to the same one.<br/>Said scary best friend (i.e. Kurloz) misses school and Cronus decided to sit by Mituna.<br/>Then they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my FanFiction account.

 

Cronus sighed as he sat in the back of the lecture room. He always hated school and college was no different. Still boring as shit, and still full of idiots. Cronus looked around trying to see if anyone from his high school had been accepted to the same college. So far no one he knew. He was trying to decide if that was good or bad when someone he knew walked in. Well, two someone's. And one was a scary mother fucker. He was about 6' 6”, goth, and never talked. He gave Cronus the creeps. The other one was much shorter, and much less threatening. He was about 5' 5”, curly ass black hair, and two different colored eyes. Kind of attractive. He was also the guy who hated Cronus the most in the world. Cronus sunk down in his seat hoping he wouldn't notice him. 

  
The pair sat about three rows in front of Cronus. He breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want the awkward confrontation that came from running into Mituna and his freakish bodyguard Kurloz. Kurloz was still pissed about Cronus “bullying” Mituna in high school. It wasn't always bullying. Cronus remembered back to when Mituna used to tease him back. Now all he does is look down and say “I'm sorry” with that adora- stupid lisp he has. He could hear Mituna from where he was sitting. The kid was a little loud. After being in a car wreck that..let's say made him “mentally impaired” he never really noticed how loud he was. It was kind of endearing and sad at the same time. Someone behind Cronus starting snoring loudly. He groaned, then noticed the pair of mismatching eyes staring at him. Fuck. Cronus did an awkward wave while Mituna hurriedly turned around. He whispered something to Kurloz and the goth turned to look at him too. His purple eyes held so much hatred Cronus almost left the room. Kurloz mimed something that looked him strangling someone, then pointed at him. He could already tell what a great semester this would be.

The lecture droned on forever, making it worse was Mituna, quite loudly, asking Kurloz a million questions because he couldn't really understand what was being taught. Kurloz responded with notes and sign language. Cronus felt a pang of jealousy. He knew he had no right..but he wanted Mituna to talk to him like that, and feel safe with him. They were good friends, but those days were over. Cronus sighed again and got up to leave, stretching while standing. He slipped out quickly desperately wanting to not run into the goth giant. Cronus wasn't small by any means but 6' is just not as big as 6' 6” and those inches mattered. 

Cronus spent the rest of the day thinking of the black haired boy that has haunted him since grade ten, when Mituna got in that accident. Losing a lot of his memories, Mituna thought Cronus was a bully and refused to talk to him when he tried. They used to tease each other all the time but Mituna was so different. Cronus eventually got pissed off and started to push Mituna father with his “teasing” to the point where Mituna wouldn't even look at him anymore. Cronus regretted how he acted every day. He should have been more patient, more kind. He was mentally beating himself up about it while getting to his car, he almost didn't notice the dark figure leaning against the drivers door until he was right in front of him. Cronus gulped.

Kurloz Makara was definitely one of the most frightening people Cronus knew. He really did not want to have this encounter today. He tried to pretend he wasn't scared.

“Hey Makara.” Cronus said much more calmly than he felt.

  
Kurloz made some obscene gestures in return.

  
“Uh, would you mind moving away from my car, buddy?” Cronus said, wincing at the way he pronounced w's. He always thought it made him sound stupid. 

  
Kurloz shook his head no.

  
“Look Makara, I'm not going to bother your buddy, alright? I was just stupid. Can you move now?”

  
Kurloz glowered at him for a second then made the universal sign for “I'm watching you” and left. Cronus debated whether or not to purchase a taser.

The drive home was filled with thousands of racing thoughts. Cronus wanted to not care Mituna was at the same college. He wanted to not care that he still hated him. By the time he arrived to his new apartment building he was pretty deep into self-loathing. He grabbed his stuff and entered the building, waving to the doorman. He glanced towards the front desk and froze. Standing there arguing with the clerk was Mituna Captor. Cronus cursed under his breath and hurried toward the stairs.

  
“Mr. Apmora! You have a package.” the clerk called to him. It seemed today couldn't get any more awkward. Cronus walked toward the front desk keeping his eyes to the ground.

  
“Uh, thanks.” he mumbled. He lifted his eyes and saw the red and blue eyes looking back at him. Cronus attempted to smile, which probably looked more like a grimace, then ducked out of the lobby into the safety of the stairwell. Cronus quickly made his way to the fifth floor. There was a luggage cart with various suitcases and bags on it in front of the apartment next to his. Out of curiosity he glanced at the tags on the bag. Mituna Captor. 

  
“Well shit.” he said to himself quickly going back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Cronus was falling asleep when he heard what sounded like muffled yelling coming from the apartment beside his. He was hesitant to go and ask if he was alright. He could just be having a bad dream..or he could be in trouble. Cronus got out of bed. Better to be safe than sorry. He exited his apartment and tentatively knocked on Mituna's door. Hearing no response he knocked louder. He heard stumbling then the door jerked open.

  
“Uh, hey chief...are you okay in there?” he nervously asked. At first Mituna said nothing then he opened and closed his mouth, deciding against whatever it was he was going to say, and instead slammed the door in his face. Cronus sighed. That didn't go well. He made his way back to his apartment and lay down. Sleep did not come easily.

  
Cronus groaned as he heard his alarm go off. He hated waking up early. Six in the morning was much too early to be functioning. He hit the alarm until it turned off then rolled out of bed and headed to the shower. He got in a little to suddenly. The cold water certainly woke him up. He grabbed his books for school and drove to StarBucks to help him wake up more. He ordered one of those cookie crumble mocha cappuccinos which is super manly okay., and it tasted like cookies.

  
His first two classes seemed to drone on forever. He felt nervous anticipation of going to his third, where he knew he would see Mituna. By the middle of his second class he was staring at the clock, the minutes seemed like hours. He knew he shouldn't be this excited to see him, he just couldn't help it. He could go without seeing Kurloz though. Creep.

  
Cronus walked as quickly as he could without actually running to his third class and sat where he did yesterday. He saw Mituna sitting in the same spot alone. Well it seems his wish was granted. Ten minutes into the lecture Cronus could tell Mituna was having problems. He kept making little sounds of frustration. It seemed that without Kurloz he didn't know what was going on. God he wanted to help him, but after last night he didn't think that would go over well. He hated to see him like that. He remembered making him feel like that their junior year. He was such a fuck up. After about fifteen minutes of the pathetic whining sound Cronus couldn't help himself. He got up quietly and moved beside Mituna. He noticed the other boy stiffen in his seat. 

  
“Listen chief, I'm not going to bother you okay? Do you need any help?” Cronus asked quietly.

  
“I'm fine and certainly don't want help from an ass hat like you.” Mituna said, glaring at Cronus. His lisp made it sound less mean but Cronus was still hurt. 

“Look, I'm really sorry about high school okay? Can't you forgive me?” Cronus asked, hope in his voice. 

“I don't know.” Mituna said returning his attention to the professor. Cronus sighed. At least he was making some progress. 

During the rest of the class Cronus kept noticing little things Mituna did. The way he brushed his hair out of his face just for it to flop down again was incredibly adorable. When he got especially confused at something he'd bite his lip and make little mewing sounds, like a kitten. He bounced his leg a lot, like he couldn't sit still. When Mituna put his pencil in his mouth Cronus had to look away.

By the end of the class Cronus was hopelessly crushing on Mituna again. He silently cursed. This would not end well for him. Cronus didn't really know how to show someone he liked them. He ends up being a huge douche bag and hurting whoever it is he least wants to hurt. He desperately wanted Mituna to trust him again. He just really wasn't sure how to do it. He could always go to his best friend for help, he wast just a little...long winded.

Mituna left as soon as the professor stopped talking scurrying out of the room. Cronus watched him go. He sighed resigning himself to calling his friend. This would take a while.

  
Ten minutes into the call Cronus hadn't said more than a sentence.

  
“Kank- Kankri..SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A SECOND!” Cronus yelled into the phone, earning strange looks from passersby. Maybe he should have waited until he was alone.

“I'm sorry if I offended you Cronus.” Kankri answered. Kankri was a religion nut, preaching constantly and annoying the hell out of everybody. He thinks he's the next Jesus and constantly tells everyone not to offend others while offending them. He's quite the complex individual. 

“Oh my god you aren't offending me I just need some advice.” Cronus replied.

“Well I'm delighted to help you friend, and Jesus is-” he cut him off.

  
“Yes thank you Kankri. Do you remember Mituna?” Cronus asked.

  
“Yes, I believe I do. 'Special' fellow right?”

  
“Uh..yeah well you see..” he paused not knowing where to start. “I think I might..still LIKE him” he exhaled loudly, nervous admitting this all to someone. “but I also think I ruined it in high school. I don't know why I was such an ass to him Kankri, but I regret it and I don't know how to fix it.” By this point he reached his car and got in.

“Well I must admit I'm a little surprised. What to do though, well first you must repent an-” he cut him off again. 

“Kankri I respect your faith, but please just tell me what to do with Mituna and Mituna only okay?”

“Alright.” Kankri sighed, frustrated.”Well first you need to tell him why you did it then apologize. Then you need to show him you aren't going to hurt him again. Get him to trust you by complimenting him and getting him little things. When he starts to relax ask him out.”

  
“I think you ACTUALLY gave me good advice for once.” Cronus said. He had to admit it was a pretty good idea, he just didn't know if he wanted to tell Mituna why he did it yet.

“Glad I could help. Talk to you later.” Kankri said hanging up. Cronus sat and thought for a while, still in the parking lot of the school. He knew it would be difficult to build Mituna's trust again but he had to do it. He was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Cronus woke up early the next morning. He was going to win over Mituna no matter what it took. He showered then got dressed and got in his car. He drove to the drug-store to pick up Mituna's favorite candy. He still remembered what it was. Bit-O-Honey, Mituna loved bees and honey was made by bees, therefore he loved honey. 

Cronus pulled into the parking lot of the college feeling nervous. He went to his first two classes, his anticipation building. He decided if Kurloz was back today he wouldn't bother, dude is scary. 

He walked into the room and felt instant relief seeing Mituna alone again. He didn't really know how they ever hung out in the first place. Cronus liked the 1950's style and wore a leather jacket with a white T-Shirt and jeans. Mituna on the other hand, liked the Indie look. He wore a beanie, usually yellow with black stripes, a sweater that was often bee themed, and black or yellow pants, his favorite had yellow and black stripes. Pretty different guys but they were very good friends. For a while.

Cronus sat down beside Mituna and set the bag of candy in front of him.  
“What's this?” He asked.

“Just a gift.”

“Why?” Mituna asked, looking suspicious.

“Just trying to be nice.”  
“Oh..” Mituna glared at the bag for a while before taking a piece out and inspecting it.  
“Tuna, it's not poisoned.” Cronus said chuckling softly. Mituna blushed and ate the piece of candy.  
“Thanks.” he said, looking at the ground.

“No problem chief.” Today Mituna allowed Cronus to help him with his notes. He explained things different and a little easier for him. 

“I'm still kind of confused..” Mituna said as they were leaving.

“I can help you after school.” he said, hastily adding, “If you want me to.” Mituna considered it.

“Okay..you live next door to me anyway.” They walked together to Cronus’ car. When they got to it Cronus opened the door for Mituna. Mituna raised his eyebrows then got in. 

“So buddy, want to go get coffee or something first?” Cronus asked.

“I guess so.” Mituna said, staring out the window. After a short drive in comfortable silence they arrived at a small coffee shop. Mituna looked around then followed Cronus into the shop.

“Know what you want?” Cronus asked him.  
“I want...an apple smoothie.” 

“Sounds good chief go sit over there.” Cronus said, pointing to a booth in the back. He ordered and paid for their drinks and went and sat with Mituna. 

“Here you go.” Cronus said, sliding Mituna his smoothie. Mituna took a tentative sip, then a bigger one when he decided it was good. “Anything specific you're having problems with?”

“All of it.” Mituna said smiling sheepishly. Cronus chuckled and began to go over what the professor had been teaching. He felt so at ease sitting there with Mituna, and he didn't want it to end.

“Thank you. For helping me.” Mituna said quietly. “Kurloz had to go be with his fiancee. She's having a baby.” At that he grinned. That would explain why he hadn't been there. 

“Wow. Boy or a girl?” Cronus asked.  
“I think its twins. One of each. They're naming them Nepeta and Gamzee.” he smiled.

“Cute names.” Cronus and Mituna finished their drinks and headed back to their apartment building. They stopped outside Mituna's door.

“Thank you Cronus.” He said and smiled, the first real one Cronus had seen. He started to go inside when Cronus stopped him.  
“Wait, Tuna?”  
“Yes?”

“I really want to apologize. The way I treated you, God chief it was so stupid. I just – we used to tease each other all the time. After the accident you just didn't take it as well. I was pretty stupid.” Cronus said looking at his feet.

“It's okay Cronus.” Mituna said, touching his face. “I forgive you.” Cronus looked into his eyes and smiled. He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

“See you tomorrow Tuna.” Cronus said while walking down the hall to his apartment. He entered his apartment and sat heavily on the couch. He had butterflies and some other strange feeling in his stomach. His heart was pounding and his hands were shaking. He did it. Mituna forgave him and he couldn't remember being this happy in a long time. 

Cronus knew he wouldn't be able to sleep easily. He paced around his living room thinking what to do next. Maybe he should invite him over? Was that to forward? A million thoughts running through his head, what should he do, what should he say, what could go wrong? Cronus groaned. He needed to stop worrying. Cronus grabbed his guitar and started playing. It usually calmed him down and he was working on a song anyway. Slowly he began to feel himself calming down, every time he struck the chords he felt a little better. He drowsily got into bed imagining all the possible ways tomorrow could go.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Cronus woke up the next morning smiling. He couldn't really remember his dream, but he knew Mituna was in it. He glanced at the clock and groaned. It was only five. In the fucking morning. He couldn't go back to sleep no matter how he tried. His stomach was knotted and he felt nervous. He kept wondering how on earth he let the little bumblebee get under his skin. He sat up in bed running his fingers through his hair. He shuddered, time for a shower.

Cronus enjoyed his showers. He was very obsessed with his appearance. Maybe a little to arrogant, but he had to have things perfect. He was particularly picky with his hair. He always slicked it back and, secretly, carried a comb with him anywhere “just in case”. Of course he couldn't let his friends know, he was far to manly for that. Getting ready to leave his house usually took at least an hour. Today he took a bit longer, not wanting to be at the school to early. He looked at his phone, it was only six. His first class wasn't until eight. He decided to just go to Star Bucks on the way, his cappuccino calling his name. As he locked his door he heard his neighbors open. He turned to look at him and couldn't help noticing how adorable he looked today. Mituna was wearing the beanie he loved so much, black and yellow stripped skinny jeans, and a black sweater with a bee on it, that looked too big for him. Mituna noticed Cronus staring and waved.

“Hey Cronus.” 

“Hey chief.” Cronus replied walking toward him. “Need a ride?”

“Yeah, thanks. The city bus is kind of gross.” Mituna said making a face, which made him look more cute than grossed out. 

“No problem Tuna.” Cronus said throwing his arm around Mitunas shoulders. He stiffened for a minute then relaxed, putting his own arm around Cronus' waist, making his heart speed up. Cronus cleared his throat, “Want to stop at Star Bucks?”  
“Okay.” Mituna said, smiling. “They have these awesome brownies.” They neared the parking lot and Cronus was reluctant to let go of Mitunas shoulders. He unlocked the doors and opened Mitunas for him, earning him a huge grin from Mituna, making the dimples stand out on his freckled cheeks. Cronus caught himself wanting to kiss him and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He walked around to his side of the car and got in. 

When they arrived at the coffee shop Cronus got out and quickly walked to open Mitunas door. Mituna raised his eyebrows.

“You do know I can still open a door right?”

“Yeah.” Cronus said, scratching the back of his neck. “Just trying to be nice.”

“It's working.” Mituna said walking through the door to Star Bucks. They ordered their stuff and decided to sit outside at one of the tables. They sat in awkward silence for a while.

“So, uh, how things with Kurloz and his girl going?” Cronus asked, secretly hoping Kurloz wasn't coming back yet.

“Oh really good.” Mituna smiled then frowned. “They decided he needed to move in with her, him being my roommate still was to inconvenient for him to stay with me and go to school.” Cronus saw he was blinking back tears. “I'm happy for him really, I just..I hate being alone in that apartment and I hate not having someone to help me.”

“Hey buddy, it's okay.” Cronus said, putting his hand on top of Mitunas hand. “I have no problem helping you, and if you have problems being alone, you can always stop by.” Mituna blushed. 

“Thank you.” he said quietly, looking at their hands on the table. Cronus forced himself to pull his hand back.

“We should get going.” Cronus said, fidgeting nervously. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Mituna got up and stumbled, Cronus rushed and caught him.

“You okay chief?” 

“Yes.” Mituna said staring into Cronus' violet eyes. Cronus couldn't stop himself, he brought his hand up to Mituna's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. Mituna closed his eyes and sighed. Cronus kissed Mituna on the forehead, the smaller boys eye lids fluttered. Cronus moved his mouth down and kissed him on the nose. Mituna sighed again gripping onto Cronus' arms. Cronus really didn't want to rush it but he just couldn't stand it, he kissed Mituna on the lips. Mitunas lips parted and Cronus felt his breath on his mouth. Mituna sighed into Cronus' mouth, causing Cronus to smile into the kiss. Cronus ran his fingers through Mitunas hair then put his arms around his neck. Mituna held onto his waist. Cronus licked Mitunas bottom lip and felt him sigh again. They hear a throat clear and stopped kissing, there was a barista standing there tapping her foot. 

“Is there a problem?” Cronus asked, breathing heavy. 

“I really think you should take that,” she pointed at Cronus still holding Mituna, “somewhere a little less public thank you.” 

“Oh dear me, I'm so very sorry to offend you.” Cronus said rolling his eyes. He took Mitunas hand and walked to the car, opening the door for him.

“Can we..do that again?” Mituna asked him once they were both seated in the car. 

“Get chased off by a barista?” Cronus asked his heart beats picking up speed. He knew what Mituna meant, he just wanted to hear him say it.  
“Not that..you know, the other thing.” Mituna said shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

“You mean the lip match we had?” Cronus said, feigning nonchalance, inside he felt like he was going to throw up. 

“That's one way to put it.” Mituna said, smiling nervously.

“I'd say that can definitely happen again.” Cronus said, finding Mitunas hand in the car and squeezing. Mituna responded by slipping his fingers through Cronus'. Cronus smiled to himself and drove toward the school. 

Cronus walked Mituna to his first class of the day and kissed him goodbye. He watched Mituna walk into his building. Cronus couldn't believe what was happening to him, it had to be a dream. Cronus walked quickly to his first class and sat down. He spent the entire class glaring at the clock, the minutes going by like hours. The second the professor stopped talking Cronus bolted out the door, he couldn't wait to see Mituna again. Even though it had only been a few hours, he felt like it had been forever. While speed walking to his third class he felt nervous and excited. He was afraid Mituna would change his mind, but he was so excited to see him. Cronus walked into the room quickly looking for Mituna. Mituna waved when he noticed Cronus and beamed. Cronus swore his heart skipped a beat. He walked over to Mituna.

“Hey kitten.”   
“Hi Cronus.” Mituna replied blushing. 

“Miss me?” 

“Maybe a little.” Mituna smiled sheepishly, taking Cronus' hand in his. 

Cronus had problems concentrating the entire time the professor was talking. Mituna was distracting him by absent-mindedly rubbing circles in the back of his hand. By sheer luck he knew the answers to all the questions Mituna asked. By the end of the lecture Cronus was pretty flustered. He looked over at Mituna and saw him looking at him expectantly.

“Sorry chief, did you say something?”

“I asked you if maybe..you wanted to come to my apartment with me.” Mituna asked, face red. 

“Definitely.” Cronus said standing up and pulling Mituna to his feet. They walked to the parking lot and go in the car. Cronus tried to still his shaking hands while turning the key in the ignition, praying Mituna wouldn't notice. The drive back to the apartment building was less awkward than Cronus expected. They easily filled up the silence with meaningless banter. Cronus felt the familiar feeling of anxiety in his stomach as he entered the parking lot. He parked in his space and helped Mituna out of the car. The closer they got to Mituna's apartment the more tangled his nerves got. Mituna stepped in front of him to unlock the door. He took out a key that was hooked onto a bumblebee lanyard (go figure) and opened the door.

“Well, this is it.” Mituna said grinning and shuffled Cronus inside.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

_Just warning you guys about the kind of smut and the shortness of this chapter._

Cronus looked around the apartment, the layout identical to his and the design completely different. All the rooms were in the same place, everything was just decorated in, well, a childlike way. The floors were carpeted with a black shag carpet. The walls to each room were painted in different scenes. The kitchen was painted with scenery that looked like you were in a field, the living room looked like you were in a forest at twilight (with some bees scattered in), the bathroom was themed like you were under water (Cronus' favorite), and he hadn't seen Mitunas bedroom yet.

"Nice place you got here chief."

"Thanks. So, what do you wanna do? I have movies and stuff." Mituna gestured toward his entertainment center with a book shelf filled with movies.

"Sounds great. What movies do you have?" Cronus asked. Mituna rambled off a few and they decided on the Death Note live action movie. Cronus sat on the couch and waited for Mituna to put in the movie. He watched Mitunas movements, he loved the way he moved and the accompanying sounds he made when he got frustrated. After a small struggle getting the TV on the right channel Mituna sat down beside Cronus on the couch. He messed with the remote and finally got it to play.

"Having some technical difficulties?"

"I got it now." Mituna snapped.

"Sorry." Cronus held up his hands.

"Sometimes I get confused."

"It's okay Mituna." the movie started to play the first scene adding background noise. "Uh, look kitten there's something I want to tell you."

"What?" Mituna looked worried.

"I just, I really want you to know how fucking sorry I am for bothering you in high school. I just, I really missed how we were. Teasing each other all the time. I thought if I continued you would remember, then when you didn't I just got so mad. God Mituna, I was, I guess am, so in.." Cronus gulped, "in love with you. I couldn't tell you then but, I don't know I just, I guess I want to explain myself, I'm not trying to make excuses I kno-" Cronus was cut off by Mitunas lips on his. Cronus sighed, and deepened the kiss, parting his lips. He was surprised when he felt Mitunas tongue slipping into his mouth. Cronus moaned and sucked on the tip of Mitunas tongue. Mituna squirmed against his chest, somehow during the course of the kiss Mituna had climbed into Cronus' lap. Cronus broke away from the kiss, trying to catch his breath.

"Damn Tuna where did you learn that?"

"Just know it." Mituna replied, kissing him again. Cronus parted his lips again, taking control this time. He pushed his tongue into Mitunas mouth and stroking his tongue with his own. Mituna was breathing heavier and started squirming on Cronus' lap,and brushed the right place. Cronus groaned into Mitunas mouth.

"Oh fuck." Cronus gasped. Moving his hips up trying to create more friction, Mituna was pushing downward while moving back and forth. Cronus ran his fingers through Mitunas hair tugging lightly and keeping his face glued to his. Mituna moaned, moving faster, he grabbed the front Cronus' shirt, pulling their bodies closer together. Cronus shifted and lay back on the couch bringing Mituna down on top of him, the lower half of his body between Cronus' thighs. They were both moving faster now, their breathing getting quicker, the movements getting rougher. Mituna leaned down and licked at the place where shoulder and neck meet, bit him, and sucked the skin there. Definitely leaving a hickey.

"Damnit Tuna." Cronus groaned, he felt a familiar tingling in his stomach. "Oh fuck." Mituna let out a mewling sound as Cronus bit into his shoulder to keep from crying out. The movements slowed, and stopped, Mituna set his head on Cronus' chest. Cronus continued to stroke Mitunas hair.

"I'm tired." Mituna mumbled. "Why don't we have a sleepover?"

"Sounds good Tunafish." Cronus chuckled.

"I don't wanna move." Mituna sighed, snuggling into Cronus' chest. Cronus smiled, and picked him up, carrying him to the bedroom. He set Mituna on the bed and helped him get out of (most) of his clothes. He took off his own shirt and pants and turned off the lights. The ceiling started to glow and Cronus stared in amazement at the intricate universe painted on the ceiling in glowing paint.

"Come here." Mituna mumbled from the bed. Cronus walked over to the bed and helped Mituna get under the blanket, getting in beside him. They were so close their noses were touching, and Mituna gave Cronus an Eskimo kiss. Cronus smiled and stroked Mitunas cheek, humming softly, watching as Mitunas eyes drifted close. Cronus kissed him on the forehead and closed his own eyes. The moment couldn't get anymore perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Cronus slowly opened his eyes. He didn't want last night to be a dream. But it had to be right? There was no way that had happened. Yet, as his eyes opened, there was Mituna draped across his chest, snoring lightly. Cronus brushed Mitunas hair out of his face and looked at him. He looked so peaceful asleep, and so happy. Mituna stirred, and opened his eyes, staring back at Cronus.

"Good morning." he said, groggily.

"Morning Tuna." Cronus said kissing him on the forehead. Mituna smiled and sat up.

"Um, I could make breakfast or something." Mituna said stretching.

"Sounds great, but uh, would you mind if I used your shower? I'm..a little sticky here."

"Oh yeah." Mituna giggled. "There's towels in there already." Cronus entered the little bathroom and walked to the shower, turning on the water. He shed what little remaining clothes he had on and got in. Cronus raised his eyebrows at Mitunas choice of body wash. It was honey scented and most likely intended for women. Cronus sighed, he really didn't want to smell like honey but it was better than how he was smelling now. Cronus heard the door to the bathroom open, and watched wide-eyed as the shower curtain moved aside, showing Mituna standing there in all his glory.

"What are you doing?" Cronus squeaked out.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you needed a hand." Mituna said eyeing Cronus and licking his lips.

"Uh..sure, I guess." Cronus mumbled, embarrassed at a growing problem.

"You guess? Seems like you're pretty sure to me." Mituna replied pointing to his "growing problem".

"Shut up." Cronus groaned, "Come in you little shit."Cronus grabbed his arm and pulled him in. Mituna wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him softly sliding his tongue into Cronus' mouth. Cronus' arms went around Mitunas waist and pulled him closer, gasping as their hips touched. Mituna moaned as his arms tightened around Cronus' neck. Their tongues were battling when he felt movement against his pelvis. Cronus slowly moved one of his hands to Mitunas stomach, moving lower and grasped Mitunas dick. Mituna broke away from the kiss and inhaled sharply.

"Fuck." he grunted as Cronus slowly started stroking him slowly. Cronus lowered his mouth to Mitunas neck licking a spot and sucking on it. Mitunas back arched and his breathing got heavier. Mituna pulled up Cronus' head and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue through his lips. He stopped kissing him and moved his mouth to his neck, then lower, until he got to his chest. He started sucking on one of Cronus' nipples looking up at him. Cronus groaned and started stroking Mituna faster. Mituna shuddered exploding into Cronus' hand, panting heavily.

"I guess it's your turn now isn't it?" Mituna said dropping to his knees and taking Cronus into his mouth.

"Holy fuck." Cronus groaned as Mituna sucked on just the tip sliding his tongue into the slit. Cronus grabbed Mitunas head, pushing it farther down on him. Mituna complied, taking the entire length into his mouth, and licking the underside. Cronus pulled at Mitunas hair, trying to sped him up. Mituna went faster, gently grazing his teeth over his dick. Cronus groaned cumming in his mouth. Mituna swallowed, then stood up.

They were just exiting the shower when the smoke detector went of. Cronus covered his ears.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh shit! I left the stove on!" Mituna said running towards the kitchen. Cronus followed him and gaped. There was a pan of..eggs maybe? Sitting on the stove, on fire.

"Jesus Mituna! Why didn't you shut it off!"

"I thought I did! What do I do?!" Mituna looked frantic.

"I don't know, shit!" Cronus looked around the kitchen and grabbed the hose that was connected to the sink, quickly turning on the water and squeezing the nozzle, aiming at the pan. Mituna shrieked as steam bellowed from the stove. "FUCKING TURN IT OFF!"

"I'm sorry!" Mituna cautiously approached the stove and shut it off. He grabbed a dish towel and grabbed the handle of the pan and practically throwing it in the sink. Cronus started laughing and soon Mituna was too. Cronus threw is arm around Mitunas shoulders.

"Why don't we go eat somewhere else?"

"That's probably for the best. I'm gonna go get dressed, you should go back to your apartment and put on clothes."

"Yeah, guess I can't leave in a towel." Cronus said, feeling Mitunas eyes rake across his chest.

"Guess not." Cronus grabbed his clothes from the day before and poked his head out of Mitunas front door, searching to see if anyone else was in the hallway. Not seeing anyone he quickly ran to his door and went in. Cronus got dressed, rushing, wanting to get back to Mituna as soon as possible. With a quick look in the mirror he left his apartment and went back into Mitunas. He heard a thump from Mitunas bedroom and called for him.

"Just..a minute!" Mituna grunted. Cronus walked to the bedroom and burst into laughter. Mituna was squirming around trying to get his pants on.

"Are you okay there?"

"Yes! I just..sometimes have problems..getting these on." Mituna said starting to fall. Cronus steadied him and helped him with his pants. Mituna sent him a grateful look and slipped his small hand into Cronus'. They left the apartment and made their way to Cronus' car.

"How does Ihop sound?"

"Yes let's go there! They have this one thing..." Cronus smiled listening to Mituna talk about his favorite kind of pancakes. Cronus glanced at the clock on his dashboard. Looked like they were skipping classes today.

They pulled into the parking lot and got of the car. The waitress that led them to their seat looked rather uncomfortable as she saw them holding hands.

"Do you know what you to drink?" She asked fake smiling.

"Coffee." Cronus answered, looking to Mituna. He was squinting at the menu trying to read the small print. Mituna wasn't the best reader and sometimes it took him a while. After about a minute the waitress started to get impatient.

"Are you going to order or do you need more time?" she said, a smile on her face, but not a pleasant one.

"Oh, um, orange juice." Mituna said glaring at the table top.

"Great!" she said, walking away.

"She seems to be in a great mood." Cronus said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Mituna said forcing a smile. The bitchy waitress reappeared with their drinks and set them down in front of them.

"Are you ready to order, or does you 'special' friend need more time?" that fake smile again.

"Excuse me?" Cronus asked, hoping the bitch would say something different.

"Well he's retarded right?" Cronus watched the color drain from Mitunas face and saw his eyes well up with tears.

"No, but you're a fucking bitch." Cronus grabbed Mitunas orange juice and poured it over her head. Mituna laughed at the look on the waitresses face. "Come on kitten, let's go." Cronus held his hand out and Mituna took it. They walked out of the restaurant ignoring the screaming the waitress threw their way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters won't just stay aligned to the left so oops.

 

 

"You okay chief?" Cronus asked when they were safely in the parking lot.

"Yeah." Mituna mumbled not meeting his eyes.

"Really now?" Cronus turned Mitunas face towards him forcing him to look at him.

"No." Mitunas eyes brimmed over with tears and her started sobbing. "I don't want to be retarded! Why can't I be normal again?!" Cronus pulled Mituna into his arms, rubbing his back.

"You are most certainly not retarded. And you ever wanted to be normal anyway?" Cronus kissed him on the nose. "Being normal is over rated."

"You're the only one who thinks so."

"Listen to me babe, you're perfect this way."

"Really?" Mituna looked up at him.

"Of course." Cronus leaning kissing Mituna and running his fingers through his hair.

"I never told you yesterday..but I love you." Cronus pulled Mituna closer, not wanting him to see how much hearing that effected him. Mituna buried his head in Cronus' chest tightening his arms around his waist. "Please don't ever leave." Mituna whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it chief." Mituna clung to him, Cronus could feel his tears dampening his shirt. Cronus tilted Mitunas face up kissing away his tears. "Come on kitten, let's go do something that'll cheer you up." Cronus opened Mitunas door for him then rushed to his side.

"We can watch one of my movies." Mituna suggested.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes. I wanna watching "The Seven Year Itch"." Cronus smiled at the suggestion. He loved stuff from the 50's. Plus Marilyn Monroe was a sexy bitch.

"Sounds good to me." Cronus said, holding onto Mitunas hand and making circles with his thumb. They ended up just going to McDonald's to get hash browns, Mituna didn't particularly want to go out again.

"You know what we should do?" Mituna asked as they were pulling into the parking lot.

"What's that?"

"We should have another sleep over." Mituna grinned. Cronus shut off the car and got out, opening Mitunas door for him.

"Sounds good. I'll just get some clothes this time." They walked inside together, heading for the stairs.

"Clothes are optional." Mituna said wiggling his eyebrows. Cronus laughed.

"Well if we decide to go to class tomorrow, I'd prefer not to go naked." They parted ways at Mitunas door, he entered and Cronus went to his apartment to get some things. He made sure to get his hair gel. Not going without that again. He piled all his things into a backpack. He hitched it over his shoulder, grabbed his keys and phone, and went next door. He knocked then opened the door. Mituna was laying on the floor searching through his movies.

"I can't find it." Mituna whined. Cronus walked over and sat down next to him helping him search. After about ten minutes of endless searching, Cronus finally found it.

"Got it!"

"Yay! Give me it!" Mituna said, reaching for the DVD.

"Not so fast." Cronus said standing, he held the movie over his head out of Mitunas reach. "Don't I get a reward for finding it?"

"Hmmm." Mituna pretended to consider it. "I think that can be arranged." Mituna said, standing on his tip toes and sliding his hands around Cronus' waist underneath his jacket. Mituna expectantly lifted his face towards Cronus', and Cronus lowered his. Mituna pressed his lips against Cronus', kissing him slow and gentle. Cronus ran his fingers through Mitunas hair, holding him closer. They broke apart after running out of breath.

"Damn."

"I take it you liked the reward?" Mituna said, smirking.

"Very much. Come on, let's watch this." Cronus handed Mituna the movie, which he put in the DVD player. Cronus sat on the couch and Mituna flopped next to him, laying his head in Cronus' lap. Cronus grabbed the remote from the coffee table and hit play. Cronus' fingers had a mind of their own, they seemed to love playing with Mitunas soft hair. Mituna sighed, catching one of Cronus' hands and lacing his fingers through his. They talked through the movie, making fun of how self centered and paranoid the guy was. By the end of the movie they were both laughing, the drama from earlier no longer on their minds.

"Thank you Cronus." Mituna said sitting up and crawling into Cronus' lap, nuzzling his face into his chest.

"For what?"

"Standing up for me..and being here."

"No problem, hot stuff." Mituna giggled at the nickname, then yawned. "I'm tired."

"Wanna take a nap?"

"Maybe." Mituna yawned again. "Carry me?" Cronus chuckled picking him up bridal style and laying him on his bed. The second he let go, Mituna grabbed his shirt and pulled him in with him. Cronus scooted closer putting his arms around Mituna, resting his head on top of curly hair. Mituna pulled the blanket up over them, snuggling further into Cronus' arms.

"I love you little bumblebee." Cronus whispered.

"I love you too." Mituna mumbled. Minutes later they were both sound asleep.

Cronus' eyes flashed opened. He heard Mituna screaming, he was tossing and turning in the bed, crying about something.

"Tuna!" Cronus shook him, trying desperately to get him to wake up. Mitunas fists connected with Cronus' chest, he was still asleep, fighting off an invisible enemy. "Wake up!" Mitunas eyes opened, then blinked into focus.

"Cronus?" Mituna whispered, then broke into sobs, clinging to his chest.

"Woah, hey. What was that dream about?"

"I. Was. In. The. Accident. And...and...it. Was. So. Scary." His speech was broken up between sobs. Cronus' could feel his heart breaking. He held Mituna tighter against him, smoothing his hair back.

"Shh, baby it's okay." Cronus rubbed his back. "It was only a dream, you're alright now. I'll never let anything hurt you." Mitunas crying quieted a little. "I'm never going to leave you."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I promise!"

"I never want to leave this."

"Leave what Tuna?"

"Your arms. I feel safe again."


	8. Chapter 8

Cronus slowly opened his eyes, he did not want to get up. Mituna was laying on his chest and looked so peaceful Cronus almost forgot the previous nights drama. Cronus glanced at the clock. Shit it was almost time to leave. He nudged Mitunas shoulder gently.

"What." Mituna grumbled.

"We gotta go."

"Ugh. No." Mituna burrowed further into Cronus' chest. "Not leaving." Cronus could feel Mitunas lips moving while he spoke.

"You have to go back to class come on chief."

"No thank you."

"Fine." Cronus sat up and Mituna rolled to his lap. Cronus picked him up, laughing at the surprised look on Mitunas face. "Looks like you're up now."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later, but we have to go." Cronus went to his bag to get his clothes while Mituna sulked to his closet. They both finished getting dressed. Cronus wearing pretty much the same thing as always, jeans, leather jacket, some type of T-Shirt. Mituna was wearing black shorts, the manly kind that come down to the knee, and a yellow and black stripped tank top, again the manly kind here, with the manly kind of flip-flops, and black and yellow beanie. Mituna is very manly obviously.

When they arrived at school they kissed goodbye and went to their separate [classes](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9290928/8/I-m-So-Sorry), the first few torturous for them both. When his second class was over Cronus practically ran to his next class, quickly sliding in the seat next to Mitunas. Mituna beamed at him and held his hand. The class went on and on, all Cronus wanted was to leave so he could be alone with Mituna.

"So chief, what do you want to do today?" Cronus asked as class ended.

"I don't know."

"Why don't we go on a road trip? We can visit Kurloz, I know you must miss him." Mituna smiled.

"Really?!"

"Sure. As long as you warn Kurloz ahead of time. I don't really want him to open the door, see me, then punch me in the face."

"Okay!" Mituna got out his phone and started typing a long message while walking to the car. Cronus eyed him warily. Mituna was quite clumsy and anything that distracted him while he was walking. They were nearing and Cronus stopped looking at Mituna for a minute so he could find his car, but a minute is all Mituna needed. He wasn't paying attention and walked into a sign for teacher parking. Cronus stifled his laughter.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah." Mituna blushed. Cronus chuckled and put his arm around Mitunas shoulders and leading him to the car. They drove home to pack some stuff. Cronus filled a duffel bag and went to Mitunas apartment to see how he was coming along. Cronus dumped his bad on the floor by the door and walked into Mitunas room. He was currently shoving clothes into an overnight bag. Sitting next the bad was a bumble bee blanket, a teddy bear, and a stuffed bee. Cronus rolled his eyes. Mituna could be very childlike.

"You about done?"

"Yes." Mituna picked up his stuffed animals and the blanket and Cronus grabbed his bag for him and made his way to the door to grab his bag. He held the door open for Mituna and they went back to the parking lot. Cronus popped the trunk and put their stuff in, well except for the stuffed bee. Mituna insisted on keeping it up with in the seat with him.

They went to a gas station to fill up Cronus' car and get snacks and drinks. Mituna grabbed a bag of gummy bears and a bag of Chex Mix. For his drink he got an energy drink that Cronus really didn't want to know how Mituna acted on it. Cronus got Swedish Fish, salt and vinegar chips, and water. Cronus bought their stuff and they started their four hour car ride. Cronus had the top down on his convertible and the wind made Mitunas hair blow everywhere. Cronus held Mitunas hand over the console. They of course shared those movie moments were the couple in love have those "I'm so in love with you" glances at each other.

They arrived in town around six and checked into a hotel. After unpacking, Mituna called Kurloz and told him they were in town. He hung up and they drove to his house. Kurloz and Meulin lived in a small two story house. The kind where the living room and kitchen and everything is downstairs and the bedrooms are upstairs. Cronus pulled in the driveway feeling nervous. Mituna was bouncing in his seat, excited to see his best friend. As soon as the car was parked Mituna jumped out and ran to Cronus' side of the car.

"Come on!"

"Maybe I should wait in the car."

"Why?"

"Well, your buddy freaks me out a little bit, no offense."

"Oh come on it'll be fine." Mituna tugged on Cronus' hand and Cronus grudgingly got out of the car. Mituna drug Cronus toward the door and knocked. Cronus glanced around nervously squeezing onto Mitunas hand. The door opened showing a messy haired, very tired looking, Kurloz. He smiled at Mituna and shot a glare to Cronus.

"Hey Kurloz!" Kurloz signed something back Cronus assumed meant hi. Kurloz gestured for them to go inside Mituna entered happily tugging Cronus along. Meulin was in the living room holding a baby girl that looked a lot like Meulin already. She was cooing and reaching for her brother who took after Kurloz, not just in looks but in how quiet and calm he was. Meulin waved at them and introduced them to the new additions to their family.

"This little girl here is Nepeta, and the little boy is Gamzee." Meulin said, a little too loud. She wasn't always deaf so she still knew words and she could read lips, she just couldn't control her volume well. Mituna smiled and went to play with the babies. Kurloz tapped Mituna on the shoulder and hooked his finer, the "follow me" gesture. Cronus gulped and slowly walked after him. Kurloz took him to the kitchen and turned around to face Cronus. He handed him a piece of paper and smiled at him in a disturbing way.

The letter read: _I JUST MOTHER FUCKING WANT YOU TO KNOW I'M OKAY WITH YOUR LITTLE RELATIONSHIP WITH MY BEST FRIEND. BUT KNOW ONE THING MOTHERFUCKER. IF YOU HURT HIM, I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT._

_KURLOZ :o)_

Cronus paled and looked back at Kurloz, still smiling that creepy smile.

"I wasn't planning on hurting him." Cronus left the room, faking bravado. They stayed with them for another few hours, Cronus growing more comfortable with the passing time. They left at nine and went back to their hotel. They took a shower (together wink wink) and watched TV together. Mituna fell asleep first and Cronus looked at him, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. He knew then he wanted to be with Mituna forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Time jump to 4 years in the future. All of Cronus and Mitunas friends are getting married and having kids. Even though you will hate me for this, this is how everybody is arranged in this story okay? Okay. Kankri is marrying Latula, they had Karkat and Terezi; Meenah married Areana, they adopted Feferi and Vriska; Rufioh married Horuss, they adopted Tavros and Equius; We already know about Kurloz and Meulin; Damara and Porrim got together and adopted Aradia and Kanaya; Dirk and Jake got married and adopted Dave and Jade; and Roxy and Jane got together and adopted John and Rose. I can practically feel your hatred and annoyance right now sorry.

"But Cronus, I want to wear THIS tie." Mituna was whining to Cronus about what to wear to their friends, Kankri and Latula, wedding. Mituna was insisting on one that was VERY yellow and had bees on it.

"Tuna, do you really think that's..wedding appropriate?" Or life appropriate?

"What's wrong with it!"

"It's really bright..ugh fuck it. Do what you want." Mituna grinned at his small victory, and attempted to put on the tie.

"Uh.."

"Need help?" Mituna nodded and Cronus helped him with his tie. "Alright let's go." Cronus took Mitunas hand trying to steady the shaking. He checked his pocket with the other hand and felt around making sure what he stashed there, was still there.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh..uh, nothing." Cronus lead Mituna to the parking lot. They still lived in the same apartment building, they had just purchased the rights to convert their two apartments into one big one.

"Are you alright? You seem nervous."

"Totally fine." Cronus lied. They reached the car and opened Mitunas door for him. Mituna shot him a suspicious look and climbed in. Cronus walked around the car to his side and started the car.

They arrived at the wedding fifteen minutes later. Cronus lead Mituna nervously to the church. They sat near the front and waited for it to start. Cronus looked around at all his childhood friends. They were all there, and all but him and Mituna had babies or toddlers wandering about. Cronus glanced at Mituna and flinched at the expression on his face. Mituna was watching the kids with a look of longing on his face. Cronus turned back around not knowing what to do. He patted his pocket again for reassurance. The groomsmen had been waiting a few minutes when the music started. Out first came Kankri and Latulas daughter Terezi, the flower girl. She was blind so her brother the ring bearer helped her. She looked absolutely thrilled, Karkat did not. He kept picking at his suit. They made their way down to their father and waited. The bridesmaids made their way down the isle and stood across the groomsmen. Everyone turned when the music began to play. Latula walked down the isle, tears in her eyes.

Again Cronus looked at Mituna and saw that same look. Cronus swallowed trying to ignore the ache in his chest. The ceremony lasted about twenty minutes, then everyone left to go to the reception. Mituna was silent pretty much the whole way which wasn't like him.

"You okay bumblebee?"

"I'm fine." Mituna snapped, looking out the window. Cronus cringed at his words, he hated when Mituna was upset or angry, especially if it was directed at him. Cronus continued driving to the venue. The reception was taking place at a hotel that also had a daycare for all the kids. When they pulled in the parking lot the silence still hung heavy around them. Cronus tried to reach for Mitunas hand while they were walking in but he moved his hand away. Cronus was hurt. He thought he had been reading the signs correctly. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Mituna was going to break up with him. The ache in Cronus' chest intensified.

The reception was shit. Mituna only answered with one word answers the whole time and wouldn't even look at Cronus. By the end of it he wanted to cry. When things were being put away, they bid their goodbyes and good luck to the newlyweds. Mituna walked fast, still silent. When they got outside Cronus grabbed Mitunas shoulder and spun him around.

"Mituna, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." He still wasn't looking at him, instead focused on something past Cronus' shoulder.

"Obviously somethings wrong! You won't even look at me!" At this point they were drawing a bit of a crowd.

"It's nothing."

"Stop lying to me!" Cronus could feel his face heating up, he chocked back tears not wanting to cry now.

"You want to know what's fucking wrong? Look at everyone!" Mituna pointed around to their friends and their kids. "Everyone is fucking getting married and starting families! Have you even THOUGHT of that?!" Cronus relaxed.

"Seriously? That's it?" Cronus let out a relieved laugh. "I've thought about it a million times. I was just waiting for the right moment but I guess now's good." Cronus got down on a knee.  
"Uh..Cronus?"

"Mituna Captor, I have loved you for years. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Cronus pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. Mituna was in shock. He obviously wasn't expecting this and he was blushing furiously. Cronus reached for his hand and this time, Mituna didn't pull away. "Well bumblebee? Still waiting for the answer."

"Yes. Yes! Of course." Cronus' put the ring on him and stood back up. Mituna hugged him and squeezed hard. Cronus felt his shirt dampen.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"I thought you never wanted this and that you were going to leave me when you found someone better."

"There is no one better." Cronus lifted Mitunas head up and kissed him. In the background they could hear their friends applauding.


	10. Chapter 10

Cronus was currently the most nervous and the most excited he had ever been in his life. He was biting his nails, trying to keep his cool while waiting for Mituna to come down the isle. Kankri, his best man, was trying to soothe him but pretty words would not calm Cronus today. Latula was Mitunas maid of honor, so he kept glancing at the door, hoping to see her. In reality the doors opened in ten minutes, to Cronus, it was more like ten hours. Cronus snapped his head to the door when he heard it open. Music began playing and in came Latula. She walked and stood across from Kankri and sent Cronus a wink. He was so nervous, his heart was in his stomach. Then everyone stood. Mituna came in, blushing like mad, not making eye contact with anyone until he stood beside Cronus.

They both turned toward the priest as he began to talk. Neither of them were really paying attention at this point. Mituna was focused on the circles Cronus was making on his hand and Cronus was too focused on keeping his breathing right.

"The couple will now say their vows." Cronus gulped. He'd been working on his for months and he didn't think they were good enough.

"Mituna Captor, I promise to protect you and be there for you when you fall. I promise to love you forever and be your best friend. You're obviously perfect and I need you in my life. Would you accept me as your husband?" Mitunas eyes were filling up.

"Yes." He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes with his free hand. "I promise to not be too much of a hassle and to help you with anything I can. I promise to love you unconditionally and for the rest of eternity. Even though I fall a lot and can be stupid sometimes, will you do me the honor of being my husband?" Now Cronus' eyes were filling up.

"Of course."

"You may now kiss." Cronus gently pulled Mituna toward him and kissed him. He was dizzy and euphoric and so...happy. Cronus pulled away at the sound of throats clearing. Mituna blushed.

Their wedding reception was at a nearby beach. The danced their "first dance" and shoved cake in each others faces. The entire evening neither of them could stop smiling. At about eight it was time for everyone to go, and time for Mituna and Cronus to head to the airport. They were honeymooning at Dean's Blue Hole, Long Island, in the Bahamas. They were going to go snorkeling.

Waving goodbye to all of their friends they got into the limousine they had rented, all their stuff already in the trunk. Cronus pulled Mituna close to him as the chauffeur began driving to the air port.

"So Mituna. How do you feel?" Cronus pulled him onto his lap not caring about seat belts.

"Hmm, ecstatic, thrilled, super fucking happy? How about you?" Mituna kissed him gently at first, then harder. Cronus pulled away.

"I can't really answer your question with your tongue down my throat, now can I?" Mituna laughed.

"I guess not." he put his arms around Cronus' neck.

"The answer to your question would be exuberant, jubilant, the list goes on." Mituna kissed him again tangling his fingers in Cronus' hair. Mituna rubbed Cronus through his pants and he moaned. "Wait a minute there buddy, there's someone else in this vehicle." Mituna didn't stop and Cronus gasped. "We're about to go through a crowded place onto a plane.."

"So what?" Cronus could feel Mitunas breath on his face. Mitunas head moved down and he started kissing his neck. Cronus groaned.

"I think this should wait until we arrive at our hotel."

"But Crooonusss.." Mituna whined. "That's so far from now." He pouted.

"Oh my God..at least..be quiet." Mituna grinned and unbuttoned Cronus' pants, touching him again. Cronus did the same to Mituna. Mituna pulled Cronus' dick out from his pants and began to stroke him. Cronus hissed and brought out Mitunas and began doing the same. Mituna kissed Cronus again, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Cronus felt a familiar feeling in his stomach, and apparently so was Mituna.

"Shit, Cronus I'm.." Mituna grunted and came on Cronus' hand, Cronus followed not far behind.

"Uh, not to ruin the moment..but we should probably clean this up." Cronus looked around and after redoing his pants, he grabbed a box of tissues he saw. He took out a few and began to clean up Mituna and himself as best as he could. Just in time too because the limousine just came to a stop and the divider went down.

"Uh..we're here." the chauffeur didn't make eye contact. He probably heard what happened. Cronus' face flushed and opened the door. The chauffeur opened the trunk and Cronus grabbed most of their stuff, meaning he managed to get three out of four suitcases, while Mituna had the last and their carry on items.

They entered the airport and stood in line at their terminals ticket counter. They checked their bags and made their way to security. The line wasn't too bad, but as the removed their jackets and belts they noticed some "drying spots" they hoped no one noticed. After passing through security they found a bathroom and changed into comfier clothes they had in their carry ons for the six hour flight ahead of them. They went to their waiting area and sat down. Cronus took out his Kindle while they waited. Mituna curled up next to him with his head on his shoulder and Cronus put his arm around him.

When the announcement to board the plane came on Mituna, who was partially asleep, jumped. They grabbed their stuff and showed the staff their tickets. They got first class tickets and they were both pretty excited since neither of them had ridden first class before. Walking on to the airplane they almost stopped in their tracks. They had used Emirates Airlines and, kid you not, they had "private sanctuaries" ( Travel/slideshow/posh-airline-seats-3541753 seriously guys, shits amazing). Cronus and Mituna shared one. They located theirs, opened the door, and got in.

They spent the flight in amazement and comfort. They couldn't believe all the stuff in their little room. They watched a few movies Cronus had, thankfully, packed and the cuddled a lot (perhaps more as well wink wink), and talked. They also got some pretty nice food for being on a plane. Mituna fell asleep after about three hours, laying on Cronus' lap. Cronus played with his hair and read until the flight ended. Cronus nudged Mituna who grumbled in response.

"We're about to land."

"I don't care."

"Come on Mituna, I do not want to carry you through the airport."

"Why not?" Cronus sighed.

"Maybe a piggy-back ride." He really didn't want to..but he couldn't say no. Mituna smiled. Mituna walked until they were inside the airport then pushed on Cronus' shoulders. He rolled his eyes and crouched a little and Mituna hopped on resting his head on Cronus' shoulder. They got a few weird looks but Cronus didn't really care and continued walking to the baggage claim. "Tuna?"

"Hm." Mituna grumbled.

"I have to put you down. I can't carry you and all our stuff." Mituna grunted and slid down Cronus' back. Cronus grabbed what he could. "Do you think you can get one?" Mituna grabbed the last suitcase, still holding onto the carry ons. Cronus went to a payphone and called a taxi to take them to the rental car place. Cronus loaded their stuff in the trunk and helped Mituna in the car. He fell asleep on Cronus again on the way to the rental. Cronus had the taxi wait and went in to get the keys to the rental and load it up. He then picked up Mituna and set him in the car. The car, thank God, had a GPS and Cronus typed into the name of their hotel. Cronus breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was close by and he wouldn't have to drive long.

Cronus pulled into the parking lot and parked. He looked over at Mituna sound asleep and sighed. He went inside the hotel to check in and get a luggage rack. He wheeled it to the car and put all their stuff on it then glanced at Mituna. He shrugged and moved all the bags to one side and set Mituna down on the other. He wheeled it back into the building and hit the call button on the elevator. It dinged and opened. Cronus pushed in the luggage wrack making sure Mituna didn't get hurt. Some people in the lobby gave him strange looks. The honeymoon suite was on the tenth floor so the elevator ride took sometime. When the doors opened he pushed out the luggage wrack and walked to their room. He opened the door and got all the stuff in. He laid Mituna on the bed and pulled off his shoes, pants, and shirt, and tucked him under the covers. He ditched his clothes as well and fell fast asleep.

Cronus woke to some very pleasant feelings. Cronus opened his eyes and looked down. There was Mituna hunched over him, waking him up with his tongue on his dick. Mituna stopped for a minute and looked up at him.

"Good morning." Mituna said and calmly went back to what he was doing.

"Uh..fuck..good mo-morning to you..too..shit." Cronus tried to gather his thoughts and roughly pushed Mituna off of him.

"What did I d-" Cronus cut him off by kissing him, tasting himself. He pushed Mituna back into the bed and removed his boxers. Cronus blindly searched for what he had put in the nightstand before passing out last night. His fingers grasped something – there it was! Cronus smeared the lube on his finger and inserted it into Mituna. He gasped at the cold then moaned. Cronus kept kissing him and moving his finger. He slowly added another and moved them. He added a third and Mituna squealed.

"Just fuck me already Jesus!" Mituna was breathing heavily. Cronus chuckled and positioned himself and Mitunas entrance and slowly thrusted forwards. Mituna hissed. "Faster!"  
"Nah, I want this to last."

"Fuck you."

"That's exactly what we're doing." Cronus kept up a slow pace. Mituna wrapped his legs around his waist and scratched at his back. Cronus felt himself getting close and he wrapped his hand around Mituna and heard him gasp. He pumped along with the rhythm of his thrusting and they finished at the same time. Cronus rolled over and lay there panting.

Cronus and Mituna spent two weeks in the Bahamas, snorkeling and eating a shit load of food. They were sad to go home but also happy. Especially Cronus who had just found out they had been approved for adoption. They were going to be adopting two boys, Eridan and Sollux. Cronus couldn't wait to surprise Mituna and he couldn't be happier knowing he was spending the rest of his life with him.


End file.
